Have you ever
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: song fic based off of Have you ever by S Club 7, has nothing to do with my other fic. Carter leaves and Rosie loved and lost.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing purely fanfiction.**

_

* * *

Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over  
Knowing there's so much more to say  
Suddenly the moment's gone  
And all your dreams are upside down  
And you just wanna change the way the world goes round_

Carter wiped another lone tear from her eye as she sat on the dock looking over the calm waters of Lake Monroe. She didn't know what possessed her to put this song on her iPod but she had it. She had just returned from Costa Luna and she never relate to this song more than she could right now.

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cause I loved and lost the day I let you go_

Rosie asked for her to stay but she stubbornly let her head get in front of her emotions and left. Rosie was hurt on their mission because of her. All they had to do was get the princess out of her current hiding spot and to another but no Carter just had to play tough girl and knock some heads and because of it Rosie nearly got shot. Because of her she nearly lost Rosie,  
_  
Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together  
Back in your arms where I belong  
Now I've finally realized it was forever that I've found  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round_

Carter knew it was wrong. She was the queen of Costa Luna and her best friend other than Ed, but she loved her and because of the words they exchanged Carter probably lost her. Rosie tried comforting her that it wasn't her fault but Carter was being stubborn again but she knew it was right when Rosie wrapped her in her arms.

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cause I loved and lost the day I let you go_

Carter had to let her go. No matter how bad it hurt, Rosie was the one she loved and no matter what she wanted her to be happy but with how careless and stubborn she was Carter knew she couldn't provide the happiness Rosie deserves. She focused on the reflection of the full moon on the lake and sighed remembering the mission. It was in the Amazon.

I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see  
Even though the moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round

* * *

_Carter and Rosie were running through the jungle and made it to the helicopter right on time and once they were safe in the air Rosie looked over the bruises Carter got from fighting off the three buff men. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Rosie nearly screamed as she lowered Carter's shirt._

_"I'm me Rosie, you know I'm stubborn," Carter said as Rosie crossed her arms,_

_"They could have killed you Carter!" Rosie yelled as Carter threw her hands up._

_"Well they didn't now leave me alone!" Carter yelled slumping into her seat. "I don't deserve this from you, I nearly got you killed." Carter said as she began tearing up._

_Rosie wrapped her arms around her and Carter felt her insides give away. "Carter, it was my decision to go back for you, it wasn't your fault."_

* * *

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
Can't you see, (ohhh) that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know, (I should know) cause I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go_

Carter had to let her go and she did, she let go of her completely. She quit PPP and she was leaving that night to somewhere Rosie wouldn't find her for awhile. She needed to get away. She was going to New York and with the help of the PPP as her last favor other than asking them to not tell Rosie where she was going was that they get her into NYU and they did. Her bags were packed and she was ready to go. She was meeting Ed there for college. They got an apartment nearby the university.

Carter got up and turned off her iPod as the song ended and walked over to the house where her father was waiting. She hugged him and he kissed her forehead,

"You and me Pal, no matter what." Joe said as Carter kissed his cheek and they did their secret handshake. Carter dug into her backpack and handed him a letter.

"Incase Rosie comes around looking for me." She said as Joe nodded hugging his daughter one more time.

Carter gave the place one last look before getting into the driver's seat of her Ford F-150 her father gave her for her eighteenth birthday a couple months ago. She drove off knowing she'll be back, she had to.

Rosie walked into PPP headquarters after being called in for a mission and noticed Carter wasn't there immediately.

"Is Carter late?" Rosie asked as the director looked down and sighed, "What's wrong?" Rosie asked.

"Carter will no longer be working with us." The director said. She grew fond of the girls in the years they have worked together she was even on a first name basis with them and Joe.

At those words Rosie felt as if her world fell apart. "Did something happen? Is she ok? Why wasn't I told?" The director interrupted her incessant questions.

"She is fine, nothing happened, she decided she needed a break." The director said as Rosie shook her head.

"That's not all is it?" Rosie asked as the director looked down. "I'm going to go see Joe." Rosie said walking out.

When she arrived at the Masons' she ran to the door and knocked on the door and Joe opened it with a saddened expression when he spotted Rosie. "Uh…Rosie?" He was surprised but at the same time not. She ran past him and up to the room she shared with Carter for two months and found most of what was in it packed up.

Joe came up behind her and she turned facing him. "Where is she?" Rosie asked her eyes glazed with tears.

Joe sighed and dug into his back pocket. Carter had only left twelve hours ago. He pulled out the letter and handed it to her. "She left this, she said it should explain it all." Joe said as Rosie took the letter and read it.

'Rosie, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye or a warning but I needed to get away for awhile, dad knows how I feel he has known since the day you told me about your father, so here it is, I left because I couldn't stand being around you and not being able to tell you how I feel, I always felt as if it was wrong because you have a country to run and I was just bait girl, but I love you and I realized if I loved you enough I would know how to let you go, after our last mission I began to think a lot and all my thinking brought me to one conclusion, I love you Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fioré, I have ever since the day we met. I wasn't completely sure till you told me about your father, but I always kept it to myself because you were gonna be queen and then we became partners, I can't handle it anymore, I need some space, so till we meet again, I love you Rosie, I always will. Love, Carter.'

Rosie fell onto the bed she always used whenever she was over and the tears were flowing freely and the letter hit the floor.

"She loves you Rosie, and she always will." Joe said hugging her. Rosie gripped his shirt till her knuckles were white and she cried into his chest.

Sophia who was told by Joe walked into the room. He called her once he woke up and she knew Rosie would be here by the time she made it. She walked up to them and sat on the other side of her daughter and held her close.

"She's gone mama." Rosie cried as Sophia rubbed comforting circles on her daughter's back.

"It only hurts so much because you love her Mija." Sophia said as Rosie nodded.

"I do, mama, I do love her, with ever fiber of my being." Rosie sobbed as Joe patted her shoulder.

And that afternoon Rosie loved and lost. She finally admitted she loved Carter and she lost her.

* * *

**Review if you like, thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm thinking of doing a sequel but I'll let you decided.**

**I was thinking it would be like after a few months or something Rosie gets called away on a mission after moping around and something bad happens so the PPP call Carter in to save her and I was thinking about putting another character in. Someone Carter met while at College. She is an agent for PPP as well but Carter doesn't know until she is called in to help save Rosie and her new friend is called in as her partner for the mission because her friend is second best in PPP after Rosie and Major Mason;**

**So should I add my own character or not? Please let me know, so I can add the happy ending.  
**


End file.
